Yoshi's Crafted World
|genre=Platformer |modes=Single player Multiplayer |ratings= |platforms=Nintendo Switch |media= |input= }} Yoshi's Crafted World is a title in the ''Yoshi'' franchise, the sixth main platform game starring Yoshi, and the follow-up to the Wii U title Yoshi's Woolly World, released for the Nintendo Switch on March 29, 2019. It was developed by Good-Feel, the developer behind Yoshi's Woolly World and its Nintendo 3DS port Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World. As such, the game features similar elements from that game, having a hand-crafted look and Yoshi as a playable character. However, Yoshi is not made of yarn as he was in the last title, instead appearing to be made of a plush fabric-like material. The new gameplay feature is the ability to flip between the front and back of stages and to throw Yoshi Eggs on a three-dimensional plane, and the path Yoshi is able to follow is indicated by a yellow pathway. Players can also flip the perspective of levels in two-player mode if both Yoshis Ground Pound. A demo of the game was released on the Nintendo eShop on February 13, 2019, which covers the first level of the game. In the demo, players have the option to play in either Classic or Mellow mode like in Yoshi's Woolly World. The demo also showed a souvenir hunt for five cardboard cows. Yoshi gains cardboard costumes to wear that have varying designs, replacing the patterns from the previous games. There are ones based on Bullet Bills and the Nintendo Labo. Story The Yoshis are seen resting on their island, gathered around the Sundream Stone, an artifact said to possess the power to make dreams come true. Suddenly, Kamek and Baby Bowser, who have heard the legend of the Sundream Stone, arrive at the island to take it for themselves. The Yoshis attempt to save the artifact from being stolen, which leads to its gems becoming detached. These gems are flung across multiple worlds, as are the Yoshis, Kamek, and Baby Bowser. After the Yoshis collect all the gems, Kamek steals them and grants Baby Bowser’s wish, creating a robot and then transforms Baby Bowser into a giant. After he is defeated, the Yoshis restore the Sundream Stone and wish to go home. Characters Playable *Yoshi *Red Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *Light-Blue Yoshi *Pink Yoshi *Purple Yoshi *Orange Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi Allies Antagonists *Baby Bowser *Kamek Enemies Bosses *This boss is a mini-boss and therefore does not have a Dream Gem. Other Items and objects Worlds *Sunshine Station **Rail-Yard Run *Yarrctopus Docks **Many Fish in the Sea **Pirate Pier *Go-Go Land **Poochy's Tape Trail **Go-Go Yoshi *Big Paper Peak **Mine-Cart Cave **Whistlestop Rails **Mousers and Magnets **The Tin-Can Condor *Origami Gardens **Spring Sprung Trail **Monty-Mole-B-Gone *Dino Desert **Dino Smash **Skelesaurus Wrecks *Pastel Pathway **Stitched Together **Poochy's Sweet Run **Yoshi Pulls Some Strings *Sky-High Heights **Altitide Adjustment **Poochy's Magma Run **Windward Way *Cardstock Carnival **Spinwheel Shuffle **Haunted Maker Mansion **Hoop-Jump Hop *Acorn Forest **Weighing Acorns **Jumping to Victory **Spike the Piranha *Chilly-Hot Isles **Bombs Away on Pirate Island **Slip-Slide Isle **Burt's Bouncy Battle *Ninjarama **Deceptive Doors **Behind the Shoji **The Shogun's Castle *Rumble Jungle **Exploring the Animal Kingdom **Hoppin' Higher **Jungle Tour Challenge **Gator Train Attacks! *Outer Orbit **The Countdown Begins **Ride the Stars **Space-Hub Hubbub *Cheery Valley **Ride the River **Open, Shut! **Solar Zoom *Shadowville **Be Afraid of the Dark **Skulking Around **Mr. Geary's Factory **The Great King Bowser *Hidden Hills **Rough Rolling **Under Siege **Floppin' and Poppin' **Kamek Kerfuffle Critical reception Yoshi's Crafted World has received generally positive reviews. Critics have praised the game's aesthetic and number of collectibles, but the difficulty and music have been criticized GameXplain. (March 27, 2019). Yoshi's Crafted World - REVIEW (Nintendo Switch) YouTube. Retrieved March 27, 2019 (PST).. Gallery YoshiCraftedWorld - Yoshi.png|Yoshi YoshiCraftedWorld - FlutterYoshi.png|Winged Yoshi YoshiCraftedWorld - YoshiwithRedYoshi.png|Yoshi and Red Yoshi YoshiCraftedWorld - PoochyPups.png|Poochy Pups YCW Kamek Baby Bowser.png|Kamek and Baby Bowser Staff Yoshi's Crafted World was developed by Good-Feel in collaboration with some staff for Nintendo, most of them are a follow-up from Yoshi's Woolly World. The game was directed by Masahiro Yamamoto, game design was led by Yosuke Suda, programming by Yasuhiro Masuoka, art by Ayano Otsuka, the whole game soundtrack was composed by Kazufumi Umeda, and was produced by Etsunobu Ebisu and Takashi Tezuka. References to other games *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga: Certain level elements are made from Starbeans Iced Coffee boxes, referencing the Starbeans Cafe from this game.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dh3hDqq5HCA *Mario Kart 8'' / Mario Kart 8 Deluxe: Many of the craft materials are packaging from products, including the sponsors Fuzzy Battery, Moo Moo Meadows Milk and Princess Orange from these games. Additionally, "Handle with care" stickers featuring ? Blocks from Sunshine Airport appear on various objects in the scenery. *''Yoshi's Woolly World: Green Yarn Yoshi, Light-Blue Yarn Yoshi, and Pink Yarn Yoshi all appear as collectible amiibo costumes by scanning their respective amiibo. *Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World: Poochy Pups return from this game. References in other games *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: Yoshi's in-game design is featured as one of his alternate costumes in this game, and also appears as a Fighter Spirit. Name in other languages Trivia *This is the first ''Yoshi game with Burts to not feature them as a boss of World 1. *This is the first Yoshi game without the game files option at the start. References * Category:Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2019 games de:Yoshi's Crafted World it:Yoshi's Crafted World